creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jessica the Puppeteer
Ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder zum Fenster. Leyla, ein etwa acht jähriges Mädchen, saß auf ihrem Bett, einen Teddybären in ihren Armen haltend. Sie fing an leise ein Lied zu singen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden verstummte sie wieder. Leyla seufzte, stand auf und ging langsamen Schrittes zum Fenster in der Hoffnung, ihre Eltern würden bald die Einfahrt mit ihrem Auto passieren. Doch wie schon in den unzähligen Stunden zuvor regte sich draußen nichts. Leyla wandte sich schließlich wieder vom Fenster ab und ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. 22Uhr. „Nichts ungewöhnliches, Stuart. Sie werden sicher bald da sein“, sagte sie leise seufzend und enttäuscht zu ihrem Teddybären und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Wir können auch ohne sie einen schönen Abend haben… Wie all die Jahre schon zuvor.“ Kaum hörbar sprach sie diese Worte aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Fell des Bären, ihres einzigen, richtigen Freundes. Sonst hatte sie nur Internetbekanntschaften. Getroffen hatte sie sich kaum mit jemandem. Ihre Pflichten zu Hause verboten es ihr regelrecht. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten den ganzen Tag, so musste Leyla die Hausarbeiten erledigen und sich um alles kümmern. Deshalb musste sie auch immer wieder Schulkameraden absagen, welche etwas mit ihr unternehmen wollten. In der Schule hatte sie eine beste Freundin namens Jenny. Die beiden lachten viel zusammen und hatten viel Spaß in der Schule, doch als Leyla sie eines Tages ihren Eltern vorstellen wollte, schickten diese Jenny gleich wieder nach Hause. „Du hast doch gar keine Zeit für andere Kinder. Wieso bringst du dieses Mädchen mit? Wir sind müde und du hast noch viel zu tun, wenn ich dich wieder an deine Pflichten erinnern muss!“ Das war das einzige, was Leylas Mutter zu dem Thema damals zu sagen hatte. Sie zerrte ihre Tochter ins Haus und ließ Jenny einfach draußen stehen. Leyla traute sich gar nicht zu widersprechen und schaute nur traurig zu Boden. „Hier, jetzt sieh zu, dass das Bad sauber wird!“ Leyla nahm ihrer Mutter den Eimer und den Putzlappen ab, welche diese ihr hinhielt. Leyla hatte seither nur noch wenig Kontakt zu Jenny, denn diese hatte mit einem Mal nur noch Augen für einen Klassenkameraden. So rückte Leyla immer mehr in den Hintergrund und blieb auch in der Schule größtenteils allein. Ihr blieb nur der Kontakt über Skype mit Leuten, die sie im Internet kennengelernt hatte; sofern Leyla überhaupt die Zeit dazu fand. Ihre Eltern waren streng und zielstrebig. Wenn sie ihre Aufgaben im Haus nicht erledigte, wurden diese wütend und bestraften das Mädchen oftmals. Entweder sie bekam den Abend und den nächsten Morgen nichts mehr zu Essen oder wurde sogar geschlagen. Und doch waren ihre Eltern die einzigen Bezugspersonen, die Leyla hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander sprachen, Leyla war froh, wenn sie sich in ihrer Nähe befanden. Sie fühlte sich dann etwas geborgener. Leyla schloss ihre Augen und umarmte nochmals fest ihren Teddybären als sie wieder zaghaft anfing zu singen: “Dancing slowly in an empty room Can the lonely take the place of you I sing myself a quiet lullaby Then you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again“ Sie dachte daran, als sie noch kleiner war, vier Jahre zuvor, als ihre Eltern noch einen anderen Job hatten und mehr Zeit für sie fanden. Sie lächelte leicht und sah in ihrem inneren Auge Erinnerungen vor sich, wie sie mit ihren Eltern spielte. Eine glückliche Familie. Doch dann kam der Schlaganfall und alles änderte sich. Ihre Mutter veränderte sich. Sie zogen um, neue Jobs wurden gesucht und die Familie hatte sich immer mehr auseinandergelebt. Leylas Leben hatte sich sehr verändert und sie wünschte sich, noch einmal so wie damals Leben zu können… Ein lautes Poltern holte Leyla aus ihren Gedanken und sie hob ihren Kopf. Hatte sie etwa ein … ein leises Lachen vernommen? „Was war das? Sind Mommy und Daddy wieder da?“, fragte sie sich und schaute zu ihrem Teddy. Sie legte ihn behutsam auf das Bett und lief die Treppen hinunter. „Ich habe euch so vermisst!“, rief sie, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Sie blickte sich fragend um, bis die Tür zum Waschraum ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Hatte ich sie nicht geschlossen?“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und erschrak schon fast vor ihrer eigenen Stimme. Langsam lief sie los. Ein Schatten, der blitzschnell durch das Zimmer zu huschen schien und Leyla zuckte merklich zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Da war eindeutig etwas! Doch sollte sie nachsehen? Leyla war sich unsicher. „V-vielleicht nur ein Tier. Ja, das wird es sein“, beruhigte sie sich und als sie näher kam, bemerkte sie die Wäsche, welche über den Boden verteilt lag. „Oh nein! Mutter wird wütend sein, ich habe sie doch zusammengelegt und…“, sie sprach nicht weiter. Während sie sich gebückt hielt um die Wäsche wieder aufzusammeln nahm sie nun eine Gestalt wahr, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte. „Nein, keine Sorge, das werden sie nicht.“ Leyla wich erschrocken zurück und schaute auf. Ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und roten Strähnchen darin lächelte sie an. Ihr Gesicht war weiß geschminkt, ihre Augen waren schwarz umrandet, wobei auf jeder Seite ein schwarzer Strich die Wange herunterlief, so als… als hätte man geweint und die Schminke dadurch Spuren hinterlassen. Ihre Augenbrauen und ihr Mund waren ebenfalls Schwarz. Die Augen hatten einen orange-roten Schimmer. So… geheimnisvoll. Irgendwie aber auch vertrauenswürdig… Leylas Blick schweifte langsam zu ihren Klamotten. Ihr Kleid ähnelte dem eines Zirkusmädchens, sehr auffällig, wie Leyla fand. Um ihren Hals war eine weiß blau schimmernde, aufwendig bearbeitet aussehende Korsage gelegt und am Halsausschnitt befanden sich sehr viele Rüschen. Die Ärmel sind mit längs abwechselnden Streifen in den Farben grün und rot versehen. Die Farbe Rot war wohl das auffälligste und dominanteste an ihrem Kleid, welcher sich hauptsächlich im Torsobereich durchsetzte. Der zentrale Bereich dagegen war von einer bunten, genauer gesagt einer Blau-weiß-roten Schnürung umgeben. Der untere Teil ähnelte stark dem Tüllrock eines Ballettkleides, jedoch nicht so farbenfroh. Eher ein blasser, ja schon fast ergrauter Schwarzton… Jedenfalls… Es war, als würde die Fremde Leyla all ihre Angst nehmen und das Mädchen richtete sich langsam auf. „W-wer bist du? Und was machst du hier? Woher kommst du…“ Die Fremde legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Psst. Alles zu seiner Zeit, Süße“, sagte sie und lächelte Leyla noch immer an. „Ich bin Jessica. Und ich bin hier, um deine Wunden zu heilen.“ „Wunden? Welche Wunden? Ich verstehe nicht…“, stammelte Leyla. „Das wirst du noch. Aber das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig.“ Jessica hob die Wäsche vom Boden auf und legte sie fein säuberlich dorthin zurück, wo Leyla sie diesen Morgen platziert hatte. Leyla schaute Jessica schweigsam an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihr trauen konnte, immerhin war sie einfach so aufgetaucht… Von woher auch immer… „Wollen wir etwas zusammen spielen?“, fragte Jessica sie und erst jetzt bemerkte Leyla die Puppe, welche Jessica in ihren Händen hielt. Es war eine älter aussehende Puppe, mit Gelenken, was Leyla bei nicht vielen von diesen alten Puppen je gesehen hatte. Erstaunlich war, dass die Puppe genauso aussah, wie Jessica selbst. Die Haare, die Schminke, auch die Kleidung war fast identisch. „Sagen wir, sie ist mein Vorbild. Sie inspirierte mich für meine Shows… Du wirst es bald noch selbst sehen“, meinte Jessica lächelnd, als sie bemerkte, wie Leyla immer wieder erst sie und dann ihre Puppe ansah. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Und wohl meine einzige… Hast du auch einen Freund oder eine Freundin? Dann könnten wir nämlich zu viert spielen.“ Leyla lächelte nun und hegte keinerlei Zweifel mehr; Jessicas Worte waren so warmherzig und Leyla musste diese einfach ernst nehmen. Sie nahm Jessicas Hand und führte sie in ihr Zimmer und stellte ihr kurzerhand Stuart, ihren Teddy, vor. „Das ist Stuart.“ Sie nahm den Bären in den Arm und drückte ihn beherzt. Jessica lächelte. „Hallo Stuart. Schön dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Jessica und das hier ist Jolina.“ Sie deutete auf ihre Puppe, dann gab sie dem Bären zum Gruße ihre Hand. „Er hat ein wirklich weiches Fell“, sagte sie vergnügt. Leyla lachte und schaute dann neugierig zu der Puppe. „Hier, du darfst sie auch mal halten. Aber sei vorsichtig, sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes“, meinte Jessica dann und hielt Leyla ihre Puppe hin. Leyla nahm ihr diese freudig lachend vorsichtig ab und drehte sie behutsam in ihren Händen. Währenddessen entfernte sich Jessica ein wenig und beäugte Leylas Zimmer. Es war recht klein und bot nur für wenige Schränke, Regale und das Bett Platz. Hier und dort sah Jessica einige Spielzeuge... Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und schwieg, wohl wissend, dass Leyla sie schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtete. „Ähm… Du, Jessica… Ich, ich will dich nicht irgendwie verletzen oder so…a-aber…“, Leyla schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und zupfte etwas an dem Fell ihres Teddys herum; ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, neben ihr lag Jessicas Puppe. Jessica drehte nur etwas den Kopf, um Leyla in ihrem Blickwinkel sehen zu können. „Ist es wegen deinen Eltern? ... Sie mögen wohl keine Fremden, oder?“ Leyla hob erstaunt den Kopf. „W-woher weißt du das?“ „Nun… sagen wir es so: Ich kenne deine Eltern, Leyla. Woher ist unwichtig… Aber sag; bist du denn glücklich?“ Ihre Stimme war plötzlich so verändert, kühler und ihr Blick durchbohrte Leyla regelrecht. Was war das denn für eine Frage? Ob Leyla glücklich sei? Worauf wollte Jessica hinaus? Leyla zögerte, fühlte sich aber mit jeder Sekunde unwohler, in der sie von Jessica angestarrt wurde. „Nun, s-sie sind doch meine Eltern… D-das ist schon ok… ich… “, stammelte Leyla unbeholfen, nicht wirklich wissend, was sie überhaupt sagte. „Schau mir in die Augen und beweise es mir. Überzeuge mich, Leyla. Wie ich sagte: Ich bin hier um deine Wunden zu heilen…“ Jessica sprach immer leiser. Irgendetwas verhinderte, dass Leyla ihren Blick abwenden konnte. Jessicas Augen hielten sie regelrecht gefangen. Immer mehr verschwamm alles um sie herum. Dann hallte wieder Jessicas Frage wie ein nie endendes Echo in ihrem Kopf. „Bist du glücklich, Leyla?“ „Ich fühle mich einsam. Alles was ich mir wünsche ist Beachtung. Das Gefühl von Liebe und die Wärme in den Augen meiner Eltern…. So wie damals… Ich will nicht länger nur das Hausmädchen sein… Ich will wieder ihre Tochter sein und die Worte ´Ich liebe dich, meine Süße´ hören… den Kuss auf meiner Wange spüren, den mir Vati jeden Abend gegeben hat… Ich will mein altes Leben zurück.“ Mit jedem Satz mehr brach Leylas Stimme, bis sie die letzten Worte nur schluchzend hervorbrachte. Tränen liefen unkontrolliert ihre Wange herunter und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich nicht mehr wie in einer Trance gefangen. Leyla schaute verwirrt zu Jessica. Was genau hatte sie ihr eben erzählt? Bevor Leyla darüber genauer nachdenken konnte, nahm Jessica das Mädchen in ihre Arme und streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nur zu gut verstehen. Und ich werde dir helfen. Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich bin hier um deine Wunden zu heilen.“ Sie lächelte Leyla noch einmal an. „Ich werde mit deinen Eltern reden…. Auf meine Art. Aber nun lass uns noch etwas spielen, bis sie zurück sind, in Ordnung?“ Leyla wischte sich die Tränen ab und nickte. Als sie in Jessicas Augen blickte, wurde ihr sofort wieder warm. Da war sie wieder: Diese Wärme, welche Leyla so viel Geborgenheit gab. Geborgenheit und Vertrauen… In der nächsten halben Stunde hatte Leyla viel Spaß. Zuerst zeigte Jessica ihr verschiedene Kunststücke, wie man sie oft im Zirkus sieht und malte mit ihr zusammen ein Bild, auf dem sie mit Jessica und ihrer Puppe und Stuart in einer Art Zirkuszelt abgebildet waren. Schließlich saß Leyla mit Jessica auf ihrem Bett und feierte mit ihr eine imaginäre Teeparty. Leyla wünschte sich, dass dieser Tag niemals enden würde. Doch in dem Moment, als sie gerade wieder ihre kleine Teetasse hochhob, hörte Leyla ein lautes Poltern, dann Fluchen… lautes Schimpfen. Ihre Eltern waren von ihrer Arbeit zurückgekehrt! Jessica hob langsam den Kopf und ihr Mund verformte sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Leyla, Zeit endlich richtig zu spielen. Du wartest hier! Die Show wird bald beginnen!“ Sie zwinkerte Leyla zu, dann verschwand Jessica lautlos aus dem Zimmer. Leyla schaute ihr nach. Show? Was meinte Jessica denn mit ´Show´? Sie war so geheimnisvoll und steckte voller Rätsel. Doch genau das faszinierte Leyla irgendwie. Sie richtete sich gerade auf und freute sich schon darauf, wenn Jessica wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde. Ob sie wohl etwas bewirken konnte? Was würde sie ihren Eltern erzählen? Wie würden diese auf Jessica reagieren? Leyla hatte mit einem Mal so viele Fragen und wippte ungeduldig etwas nach vorne und dann wieder nach hinten. Doch sie konnte bisher noch nicht ahnen, wie und mit welchen Mitteln Jessica mit ihren Eltern interagieren würde… … Die Zeit schien nur langsam dahin zu kriechen und Leyla summte wieder leise ein Lied. Zu Anfang hörte sie noch ein schrilles Geräusch… Als würde jemand schreien, doch das wunderte Leyla kaum. Ihre Mutter hatte oft eine depressive Phase, in der sie manchmal sogar um sich schlug und wild daherredete. Leyla selbst hatte sich auch zugegebenermaßen erschrocken, als sie Jessica das erste Mal sah… Je länger Leyla wartete, umso mehr schien die Stille sich im Haus auszubreiten. Und umso ungeduldiger wurde sie. Es schienen schon gefühlte Stunden vergangen zu sein, doch dann endlich öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür und Jessica stand im Türrahmen. Leyla sprang vom Bett auf und lächelte sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Was sagen sie? Was hast du gesagt? Erzähl! Erzähl alles, Jessica!“ „Ich werde es dir nicht erzählen. Ich werde es dir zeigen; der Zeitpunkt für meine kleine Show ist gekommen und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie dir gefällt. Denn nun wartet deine Erlösung auf dich, meine Kleine!“ Leyla verwirrte der letzte Satz sehr, doch die nun breit lächelnde Jessica nahm schon ihre Hand und zerrte sie Richtung Keller, bis sie vor einer geschlossenen Tür anhielten. „Bereit?“ Leyla nickte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde. Sie war angespannt. Warum machte Jessica alles so aufregend? Warum zog sie das Ganze so übertrieben in die Länge? Jessica lachte sie noch immer an, dann fasste sie Leylas Hände, wirbelte sie einmal spielerisch im Kreis, öffnete dabei die Tür und ließ Leyla dann in das Zimmer taumeln. Es war alles dunkel. Ein seltsamer Geruch lag in der Luft. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und plötzlich gingen kleine Scheinwerfer in den vordersten Ecken des Raumes an, welche zwei sich in der Mitte befindenden Personen beleuchteten. Es waren Leylas Eltern! Leyla presste ihre Hände auf den Mund und konnte ein fiependes Schreien nicht unterdrücken. Der Anblick ihrer Eltern ließ sie erstarren, das Blut gefror in ihren Adern… Sie waren schrecklich entstellt. Ihre Oberarme waren von den Unterarmen getrennt worden… Alles, was sie noch zusammenhielt waren aus Metall bestehende, bewegliche Prothesen oder was das auch war... Sie verhinderten etwaige starke Blutungen, doch trotzdem ließ sich ein kleiner Blutfluss nicht vermeiden. Leyla konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, es erschien ihr so unwirklich… So furchtbar! Ebenso wie die Arme, waren auch die Beine entsprechend entstellt. Lange Fäden waren an den Prothesen befestigt. Wie bei … bei einer Marionette. So konnte man auch die beiden „Wesen“ vor Leylas Augen beschreiben. Sie hatten kaum noch etwas Menschliches. Schlaff hingen sie da, nichts anderes außer die Fäden hielten sie noch… Sie waren willenlos… Gefangen… Ausgeliefert! Ihre Köpfe hingen ebenso schlaff herunter, wie ihr Körper. „W-was h-hast du….“ Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter, es war als schnürte jemand ihre Kehle zu. Leyla hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen. Jessica lachte. „Ich sagte, ich würde deine Wunden heilen! Sieh hin! Jahrelang haben sie dich behandelt, als wärest du eine Sklavin, du hast immer nur nach ihrem Willen gehandelt. Oder nicht? Du warst im Grunde nichts anderes als ihre Marionette! Jetzt haben sie das verdient, was ihnen zusteht. Du bist frei, Leyla! Frei von der Ungerechtigkeit. Ich habe deine Schnüre losgeschnitten und sie denen, die sie überhaupt geschaffen haben, zurückgegeben.“ Leyla wich einige holprige Schritte zurück. Das Blut tropfte weiter auf den Boden… Unaufhaltsam… Wie aus dem nichts ertönte plötzlich Musik, Jessica sprang auf einen hohen Holzstapel. Die Welt um Leyla verschwamm, nur noch wage konnte sie sehen, wie Jessica eine Art großes Kreuz in jeder Hand hielt, an denen die Schnüre endeten, welche ihre Mutter und ihren Vater hielten. Jessica tanzte und bewegte sich immer im Rhythmus der Musik, während sie ihre „Marionetten“ Leben einhauchte und ihnen ihre eigene Show widmete. Das klirrende, aneinander reibende Metall der Prothesen konnte nicht einmal von der lauten Musik übertönt werden. Leyla kauerte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes, hoffte, nein, betete, dass dieser Alptraum bald ein Ende nehmen würde. Was hatte Jessica nur getan? Die Tränen voller Kummer und Leid brannten in ihren Augen. „Wenn ich schon so wenig Publikum habe, könnte wenigstens dieser kleine Teil auch ein wenig mehr Begeisterung meiner wunderbaren Show zeigen!“ Die Musik verstummte, die Scheinwerfer kreisten nicht mehr umher, blieben ganz still. Jessica stand nun vor dem Mädchen und schaute sie an. Leyla hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, schluchzend hatte sie die Augen geschlossen. „Ich schenke dir die Freiheit, und das ist der Dank? Ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst. Sieh mich an, Leyla!“ Jessica zerrte an Leylas Armen, welche sich drehte und wandte, jedoch nicht von Jessicas Griff loskam. Leyla blickte nun doch schmerzerfüllt zu Jessica auf. „W-wa-warum?“ Sie hatte große Mühe dieses Wort auszusprechen. „Du warst unglücklich. Einsam. Gefangen im Schatten deiner Eltern. Du warst ihre Marionette und ich habe das Blatt gewendet. Ich dachte, du wärest erfreut… Dein ganzes Leben haben sie dich nicht beachtet, dich nicht geliebt, ist es nicht so? Du warst ihre Sklavin, ihr Hausmädchen. Doch eins warst du nie: Ihre Tochter! Ich habe sie gelehrt, wie es ist, aus unschuldigen Geschöpfen eine willenlose Puppe zu machen! Und du Leyla, du hast ein besonderes Geschenk von mir bekommen: Deinen eigenen Willen und die Freiheit!“ Leyla zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper. Sie blickte zu ihren Eltern, welche wieder in der Mitte des Raumes aufgehängt waren. Doch… sie atmeten! Bewegten langsam ihre Glieder! Den Kopf; starrten Leyla nun aus leeren, blassen Augen an. Es war, als wollten sie sich bewegen, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Ihre Münder weiteten sich, doch kein Ton kam von ihren Lippen. Dann erschlafften ihre Köpfe auch schon wieder. Leyla presste sich gegen die Wand. „S-sie sind m-meine Eltern… Mom?... D-dad?“ Flüsternd… kaum hörbar und von unendlicher Trauer und Verzweiflung geprägt… „Was ist, Leyla? Gefällt dir mein Geschenk nicht? Schätzt du es etwa nicht? Weißt du, ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, diese Show nur für dich so vorzubereiten. Doch wie es scheint, wird deine Seele für immer gefangen bleiben. Ich denke, ich werde dich wohl auch davon befreien müssen… Das bin ich dir doch schuldig, oder?“ Mit angstgeweiteten Augen starrte Leyla Jessica an und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Jessica grinste und entfernte sich langsam von ihr. Leyla blickte ihr angsterfüllt nach… Wie Jessica auf einen Tisch zuging, etwas aufhob. Eine Spritze mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit. Auf dem Tisch waren verschiedene Werkzeuge verteilt. Tücher, eine blutverschmierte Säge, Seile und noch ein paar von diesen metallenen Prothesen. Jessica wendete sich wieder dem in der Ecke kauernden Mädchen zu. „Keine Sorge, Leyla. Da ich dir zu Anfang keine Freude machen konnte…“ Sie hob die Spritze hoch und grinste Leyla diabolisch an. „Doch wie es aussieht, bist du mit deinem vorigen Leben besser klargekommen, nicht wahr? Der Schmerz, den dir der Anblick deiner Eltern nun zufügt, ist unerträglich. Doch war es zuvor auch so? Zuvor, als du im Prinzip ein Nichts warst? Oder empfindest du nun weniger Leid?“ „I-ich… Bitte…“ „Ich kann deine Verzweiflung nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Doch ich habe es getan, um dir zu helfen. Eines Tages wirst du es sicher verstehen. Die meisten, die ich ins wahre Leben führte, sind mir dankbar und verschwenden keinerlei Gedanken mehr an ihre Peiniger! Wähle die Freiheit, nimm meine Hand und ich werde auch dich endgültig von deinem Leid befreien.“ Leyla zögerte. Diese Jessica hatte ihren Eltern diese furchtbaren Dinge angetan Wieso sollte sie ihr jetzt glauben? Wie gebannt starrte Leyla auf die Spritze in Jessicas Hand. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, jetzt nur ganz langsam. „S-sie sind meine Eltern. Ganz gleich wie sie mich behandelt haben, sie meinten es bestimmt gut… Ich liebe sie… Und du… du hast keine Ahnung von mir und meinen Eltern! Jessica packte Leyla am Arm und zerrte sie direkt vor ihre Eltern. „Gefällt dir das etwa? Willenlos zu sein? Ein Leben lang an den Fäden eines anderen gesponnen zu sein? Ja? Nun gut, dann sollst du bekommen, was du dir so sehnlichst wünscht!“ Leyla zappelte panisch und versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie schaute noch einmal zu ihren Eltern hinüber… Und dann wurde ihr allmählich bewusst, dass auch sie bald deren Schicksal folgen würde… Als ein neuer Teil von Jessicas Show! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Experimente